


Not alone

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Caught and captured, Qui-Gon and and Obi-Wan faces the potential their potential death.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/gifts).



Feeling the shiver from the body sitting beside him, Qui-Gon opened his eyes to peek at his young padawan beside him.

The boy was pale, the blood on his tunic long ago having dried to a stiff and dark patch among all the other lighter colors. But outside of the shivers and the blood on him, Obi-Wan looked serene and a quick check on the bond between them told Qui-Gon that it was genuine.

It made him smile sadly.

Carefully, with stiff limbs, Qui-Gon wrapped his arm around his padawan even as the offending limb screamed with the pain.

It wouldn’t matter in a few hours.

The move made Obi-Wan look up, meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes for the first time since they were captured by the government that had overthrown the ruling faction and blame the Jedi for not interfering before to better the state of the people despite the Jedi having no inclination of how bad things were until Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were dispatched.

It made it clear to Qui-Gon that the other would have bruises in about a day the size of Qui-Gon’s hands covering half his face and he suspected Obi-Wan may have lost a tooth or two.

Not that it mattered.

Quietly he smiled at the young one, receiving a small smile in return.

There was a roar of excitement from the outside that disturbed them however before Qui-Gon could speak

The two looked at the small window of their cell, both quietly contemplative. “...How do you think they are going to do it?” Obi-Wan questioned softly, lisping a bit from the swelling of his lips.

Giving a low rumbling hum, Qui-Gon pulled the other closer to him as he could without injuring both more than they already were. “They want to set an example, scare public into obedience. My guess is something gruesome but ‘entertaining’.” He sighed tiredly.

He could almost feel Obi-Wan’s rapids thought of what they could possibly be exposed to, one more likely gruesomer than the other thought but yet he felt only a calm acceptance and a cold kind of detachment to the entire situation through the bond.

“Maybe putting us in front of hungry animals then. Hoping for a show of us fighting for our lives.” Obi-Wan mused before tiredly settling his cheek against Qui-Gon’s chest and breathing out.

Rumbling at that as another roar of excitement reached them from the small window of their cell, Qui-Gon nodded slowly in agreement.

It would make sense.

Mindless violence with hungry and most likely starved animals just following the scent of blood.

It also made sense why the worst of their injuries had been cared for so they wouldn’t bleed to death but weren’t up to full fighting force, especially with the suppressors in their systems and no access to the Force.

“You know… I should feel scared, there’s no chance we’re going to get rescued and we’re most likely facing death today or tomorrow.” Obi-Wan whispered against his chest which caused Qui-Gon to tighten his arm around the boy.

“I sense a but.” He murmured.

A soft, almost not there laugh escaped Obi-Wan. “But I’m grateful I’m here with you. That I’m not alone.” He peeked up at him from Qui-Gon’s chest.

Heart aching for the young one, Qui-Gon smiled faintly before bowing slightly and pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his padawan’s head. “And I’m glad to be here with you.” He murmured.

With quiet acceptance, both listened as the steps of laughing guards filled the hallway and the taunts of seeing how capable Jedi could possibly be reached them.

They’d face this together, master and padawan.


End file.
